Love Potion
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: Fred and George are bored. Hermione likes someone. Love Potion. Wrong target. Sori, can't think of a good summary. Anyway, a dramione story... read and review


**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling. Don't own HP. The plot's not mine, too. It came from a manga entitled "Ouran High School Host Club"… (thanks for reminding me to put this ****Hippieplumygirl****! hugs and kisses to you!)**

**A/N: Okie, another one-shot! This is a rather long one-shot of mine. The characters here which came from HP are Hermione, Draco, and the Weasley twins! This still another Dramione story! Anyway, enjoy! 3**

"**Hate has a reason for everything. But love is unreasonable" – V. Raiuhes Abaefuthe**

**Love Potion**

Fred and George Weasley, the great, handsome, and mischievous identical twins and are known because of their joke shop "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes". Now, they are seated in one of the table in the library, frowns were found on their faces.

"Fred," George said, "What are we going to do right now?"

His twin shrugged. "Actually, George, I really don't know."

George groaned and looked outside the window. "I'm so bored! And curse those Ravenclaw Quidditch members! They reserved the Quidditch Pitch first than us! That's really, really unfair! And now, here we are, seated on one of the tables in a very dusty and… and… err… library!"

Fred sighed and leaned back on the chair. "Free! We are so free. I'm so bored, Georgie."

You see, the Weasley twins hate boredom. Their motto is "If you are bored, get rid of it". As Fred looked around, his gaze stopped on a particular brunette sitting on one of the tables near them, apparently, not reading any book but was gazing on someone.

"Hey, George," he said in a hushed tone. His twin looked at him curiously.

"Wh-?"

"Shush," Fred said, putting one finger against his lips to signal silence. He then pointed his finger towards the brunette. "That's Hermione Granger, right?"

George nodded. "She's a Prefect, fifth year, Muggle-born, and also in Gryffindor. Oh, I almost forgot, everyone in the seventh year is talking about her. She's undeniably pretty, right Fred?"

A sly smile formed on Fred's face. "She's beautiful, George. She's very, very pretty."

George eyed the sly smile on his twin's face. "What's with that smile? Do you like her?"

"No, you idiot," Fred said, frowning at George. "She's beautiful, but she's not my type. I don't like bookish people."

"Then, why are you smiling?"

"What do people mostly do in the library?" Fred asked.

"Err… read and study?" George said uncertainly, still eyeing his twin carefully.

"Exactly!" Fred exclaimed. "Then, why is Miss Granger not reading or studying at all?"

George looked at Hermione, studying her. And then, he noticed she was staring at something. He followed her gaze until his eyes landed on a very handsome person. Realization dawned on him. "Because… she's staring at someone."

Fred nodded excitedly. "That's Tristan Blythe, right? The intelligent, sixth year, Ravenclaw? Oh, and he is a Prefect too."

"Ah, it seems like Miss Granger fancies Mr. Blythe," George announced.

Fred grinned and then pointed on something behind Hermione. "Look behind her."

George followed Fred's finger and was surprised to see a blond. "Why that's Draco Malfoy! He's a Pureblood, right? It's very rare for him to be here. Isn't he the some kind of 'bad boy' of Slytherin? He's also the talk of the girls in Gryffindor, isn't he? He's good-looking… but not as good-looking as we are. What is he doing here?" He looked at his twin with a smirk on his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, George, are you daft!" Fred exclaimed, shaking his head. "Look at his face! Look at his face!"

His twin followed and stared at the blond's face. "I can't see anything different, Freddie. What are you on about, anyway?"

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Fred said, "Look at his eyes, George, and please, observe closely."

George sighed then looked at Draco Malfoy's eyes. And then, he gasped. "Oh Merlin…" he sniffed… "I smell… I smell love, Freddie! This boy's love is so pure I swear to Merlin I'll be ashamed to tease him."

The sly grin found its place on Fred's lips again. He then looked at his twin. "Georgie, are you think what I'm thinking?"

George looked at him curiously. Fred winked and that's when realization dawned on him. He nodded.

"I'm getting excited, bro," George said, rubbing both of his hands. "Besides, our motto is 'If you are bored…"

"… 'get rid of it'," Fred finished. He then stood up. "Come on, George; let's put our plan into action."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

The next day…

Hermione Granger was seen seated on one of the tables in the library. But then again, she was not reading or studying. Rather, she was staring at Tristan Blythe, her crush since the start of the school-year. She sighed.

'_I like him very, very much,' _Hermione said, doodling on a piece of parchment. _'He looks handsome. Just watching him makes my heart beat faster.' _

She sighed again then stood up and went at the shelf just beside where Tristan was. She pretended to be finding a book but was often secretly glancing at him. It's almost the end of the school-year but she still hasn't confessed her feelings for Tristan. She knows that it might look like she was desperate in having him as her boyfriend but the real reason was that she was too _shy_. Tristan is one of the most eligible bachelors in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knew many girls have a crush on him and apparently, she's one of them. She was not like the other girls who really confess to him and end up being rejected. _She doesn't want that to happen to her_. Hermione never fell in love (Or so she thinks she's in love with him) and this unfamiliar feeling is getting in her nerves already.

Suddenly, she froze on her spot. Tristan looked at her. Hermione stared back. Tristan then smiled at her then went back into reading. Hermione blushed. She gulped then took many deep breaths.

'_Okay, Hermione, calm down, calm down,' _she instructed herself. _'He only looked at you. He looked at you. Oh Merlin! __**He looked at you!**__' _

Hermione clutched her hammering heart and went back into seating on her chair and groaned. _'Why is this happening to me?! If he stares at me, I can't help but blush because of embarrassment and… and… I'm so enchanted by him I can't breathe properly.'_

Suddenly, a tapping noise was heard from one of the windows. Hermione looked at it and saw a very unfamiliar owl. She stood up and walked towards it. She opened the window and let the owl soar inside the area. It swooped down on her and stretched his right foot, waiting for Hermione to untie the letter. The brunette did untie the message and gave bread crumbs to the owl before it flew away. The brunette sat down back on her chair and opened it.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_You might be surprised but, please meet us in the Astronomy Tower now._

_Sincerely,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

Hermione stared at the letter curiously. Is it a trap? Is it a prank? She frowned. _'Maybe it is a prank. It's Fred and George Weasley after all,' _she thought, but because of her curiosity, she stood up and walked towards the Astronomy Tower, oblivious that she passed by a certain Slytherin blond.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Good day, Miss Granger," Fred and George Weasley greeted in unison as Hermione arrived at the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione nodded without a word. Nervously, she walked closer to the twins who were seated on chairs.

"Don't be afraid, Miss Granger, we are not going to do any pranks on you," Fred reassured, smiling. But Hermione wasn't convinced at all, instead, she just nodded.

"Why… why did you want to see me?" Hermione asked as Fred conjured a chair for her to sit. The brunette sat down then looked curiously at the twins.

Fred and George exchanged sly grins making the brunette gulp. They then looked at Hermione again at the same time.

'_Wow, they always do things in unison,' _Hermione thought and watched as George rummaged inside his pocket and pulled out a crystal vial. White liquid was found inside it.

"Miss Granger, we know you fancy someone," George said and enjoyed watching as Hermione turned into a deep shade of red, resembling their Weasley hair. "Tristan Blythe, 16-years-old and currently in 6th year. He's a Ravenclaw student, very intelligent, and like you, Miss Granger, he is a Prefect."

Hermione's eyes enlarged and stood up abruptly. "How… How did you know?"

Fred smiled at Hermione. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Miss Granger, I see your like is not being reciprocated."

"How… How did you know?" Hermione asked again, her face burning brightly. "Are you… are you… stalking me?!"

The twins stood up at the same time and walked towards Hermione as she moved backwards. "Miss Granger," they said in unison, "You are such a pretty human being but remember this, you aren't our type."

Hermione glared. "All right, all right, I don't care if I'm not your type. I asked you a question and you should answer it. How did you know I like Tristan Blythe?"

"It doesn't matter," Fred said with a wave of his right hand. "George?"

His twin gave him the crystal vial and showed it to Hermione. The brunette stared at it. "This is our newest product, a love potion called _Aphroditus_."

"This potion, once given to your target, would like you," George continued. "But it will only last for 2 weeks."

Fred gave it to Hermione. "For 2 weeks, you'll have his heart, Miss Granger. But once the potion wears off, it is up to fate whether he'll still love you or not."

"But – ."

"Miss Granger, be happy that we gave it to you without any charges!" George exclaimed! "The ingredients we had put there are very expensive!"

"Now, young lady," Fred said. "Listen carefully. Pour all of its contents inside his drink and then voila! Tristan will be yours already!"

"This isn't… poisonous, is it?" Hermione asked, gulping as she stared at the potion. Love potions, in her opinion, are not very good thing to use just to get the person you like. But this is Tristan Blythe they are talking about; Hermione likes him very, very much.

Fred and George stared at her for one solid minute before bursting into laughter.

"She thinks we'll poison Tristan!" Fred exclaimed.

"Miss Granger," George said, calming down, "it is up to you whether you'll believe us or not."

"But remember this," Fred said, "You have many rivals, Miss Granger. You might just hear one day that Tristan has a new girlfriend. Do you want that?"

Hermione slowly shook her head. She swears that if that day came, it would be one of her worst days.

"Then... _Aphroditus_ is your answer," the Weasley twin said in unison.

"_Aphroditus _is a very strong love potion, Miss Granger," Fred said. "We warn you, be careful. Don't let anyone drink this except your target."

And then, they winked at her at the same time before leaving without any word.

Hermione stared at the love potion on her hand again and sighed. _'I think it won't hurt to try.'_

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

At dinnertime...

Hermione was pacing back and forth, now carrying a goblet filled with pumpkin juice mixed with _Aphroditus_. She was in the library and fortunately, Tristan was also in the library, probably completing his assignments.

'_All right, Hermione, act natural, act natural,' _she ordered herself as she stopped near the window, still having a good view of Tristan. She sighed. _'Just looking at him makes me smile,' _she thought. _'Even though I knew we have few similarities, I still have a strong feeling he's a good person.'_

She looked outside the library window and stared at the velvety sky. _'I had looked at him ever since the start of the school-year. Should I just continue staring at him? Should I just be contented that I can see him everyday?' _She looked at the goblet and held it tightly. _'I don't even know if this potion would work.'_

"Oi, Granger!" someone called. Hermione whipped her head around and saw Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you?" the brunette asked, glaring at him. Draco Malfoy is on her year and he's a Pureblood student. Hermione dislikes him because he teases her without any reason at all. "And why are you here, anyway? Get lost and stop bothering me."

Draco shook his head. "Is the library yours?" he asked, receiving a glare from the brunette which he pointedly ignored. He then stared to wipe away some sweat on his forehead. "It's unbelievably hot, isn't it, Granger?"

Hermione didn't answer but instead, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you have a drink," he said, staring at the goblet that was being clutched by Hermione. He walked nearer her and stared at the contents of the goblet. "It's pumpkin juice," he stated.

"Well, obviously, Mal - ."

Draco suddenly grabbed the goblet away from Hermione's grasp.

"Hey!" Hermione said, trying to get the goblet back into her clutches. "That's not yours, Malfoy!"

"You're not drinking it, Granger," Draco said as he gulped down its contents.

Hermione stared at him, frozen on the spot.

Once he finished drinking the contents of the goblet, his eyes enlarged. Slowly, he looked at the brunette. Suddenly, he said, "Hermione…"

Hermione flinched when she heard her name coming out from his mouth. _'Bloody hell…'_

"…do you want to go out?" Draco finished.

'_WHAT?!'_

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!" Fred and George Weasley exclaimed as they were dragged by Hermione in the Astronomy Tower and told them the bad news.

"What will I do now?" Hermione wailed as she looked from one student to the other. "He said… he said… I can take my time and think about it! Bloody hell!"

"What do you mean what will you do?" Fred and George said in unison.

"I warned you, Miss Granger," Fred said, shaking his head. "The potion's power is very strong but it only lasts for 2 weeks."

"Why don't you just see what it is like to be with him?" George suggested.

"That's a very good suggestion, George," his twin commented him.

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" Hermione exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin prat! He… He teased me for years already, Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley! He's… evil and what if he's a playboy?! We're from… different worlds. He's a respectable Pureblood while I'm just a lowly… Mudblood!"

The twin flinched at the word she used. "Miss Granger – ."

"There you are Hermione!" Draco exclaimed as he opened the door of the Astronomy Tower. "Come on, I'll escort you to your dormitory."

"Err… Dr-Draco," she stuttered, not really used in calling him by his first name, "I… need to go to the library first."

"Then, I'll go with you!" the blond happily suggested.

"No, it's okay," Hermione hastily said. "I might stay there for a while."

"It's all right, I'll wait," he said.

"But…" she said, feeling so unlucky. She sighed. "All right."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

'_Why am I like this?' _Hermione asked as she walked beside Draco Malfoy towards the library. She then sneaked a glance at the blond. _'Why can't I just say what's on my mind? Why can't I just reject him? Oh for crying out loud! He… he hates me, right?' _She then sneaked a glance at the blond again. _'Does he really hate me?'_

They arrived at the library and the first thing Hermione saw was Tristan. A blush crept on both of her cheeks. Draco walked towards one shelf with Hermione trailing behind him. He scanned at the books.

"Do you come here in the library often?" Draco asked, looking at her.

"Err… yeah," she said, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. She then busied herself in looking at the titles of the books. "Every time I am free I come here. I really like books."

"Can you show me some interesting books?" Draco asked. "I want to read some next time."

"Umm… I'll try," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you know what? You're very quiet and introspective," Draco said. "Yes, I know, you like to recite in every class but when the teachers' are not asking any questions, you just keep quiet. I seldom hear your voice, actually."

Hermione wiped the sweat that formed on her forehead.

"Sometimes, I know that you just keep your opinions inside yourself," the blond continued, now looking at a book. "You are stubborn but sometimes I notice that you just agree on what people say because you are afraid to anger or upset them."

'_Now, he really thinks I'm a pathetic Mudblood,' _Hermione thought, glaring at Draco.

"But honestly, like you, even though I want to say things, I'm just not able to," Draco continued, returning the book on its proper place. "That's just how I am. I have clear images in my head but I hate I can't act on them. I quit before trying, you know?"

Hermione gazed at him thoughtfully, thinking about his words. Draco noticed it.

"Err… sorry!" he said. "Was I being too serious?"

The brunette hastily shook her head. "N… no, not at all, Draco."

Hermione continued to secretly watch him as he started to read some books. _'I was surprised,' _she thought. _'Draco Malfoy is… unexpectedly deep. Maybe he's not bad at all.'_

"Oh, by the way, Hermione," Draco suddenly said, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts. "Will you accompany me in Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

Hermione inaudibly sighed. _'Do I have a choice?' _she asked herself. "All right," she told Draco who smiled at her.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Everyone in Hogwarts is already noticing how close Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are right now. Many were surprised with this… odd couple. Hermione was becoming conscious at the attention they are attracting but Draco… he just ignores it and because of this, Hermione admires him.

Hogsmeade Day came, making everyone excited. Hermione was in her room, fixing herself. She doesn't know why, but she just wanted to look pretty on that day.

Hermione was wearing a light blue blouse inside a white, cotton jacket. White skirt that reached just above her knee was seen covering her legs. It was rather cold outside so Hermione decided to wear white boots that reached up to her knees. Hermione was also wearing some simple jewelry (diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet) and simple make-up (blue eye shadow, lip gloss, and blush-on). To conclude her appearance, she was wearing a white bonnet covering the top of her wavy hair that cascades down her shoulder.

She met with Draco at the entrance of the school and she can't help but notice that weird look he had given her.

Then, they walked along the busy street of Hogsmeade, looking at every shop.

"Can we stop by here?" Draco asked, pointing at a rather old-looking shop. "I need to get something here."

Hermione just nodded and followed him without any word.

As he opened the shop, Hermione then realized that it was a Quidditch shop. Her gaze landed on a scary-looking man, probably on his 20's. Hermione presumed he is the owner of the shop. The man was gazing on his new customers.

"Hey Draco, it's been a while," the man said as he watched Draco walking towards him.

"Good day, Marvin," he greeted. "Is the Quidditch kit I asked for here?"

"Hold on a second," Marvin said. His eyes then landed on Hermione who was looking nervously at him. "Huh? Is she your girlfriend, Draco? She's quite beautiful."

Draco looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, you can say so."

Hermione noticed the same weird look Draco had given her.

"Is it okay if I look around?" Draco asked.

"Erm… it's okay with me," Hermione said, nodding her head. Draco then walked near the back of the shop and started to look at the things.

"Hey there missy," Marvin said, catching Hermione's attention.

The brunette nervously looked at him.

"He might look like a playboy but he's really a one girl type of guy," Marvin explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"He knows many girls already," the owner said, "but once he meets the girl he really likes, loves, rather, he can't just bring himself to talk to her."

The brunette stared at him, quite shock.

"I've known that boy for many years already," Marvin said. "I remember one time when he finally asked the girl he likes on a date. They were supposed to meet in The Three Broomsticks and he waited for her for nearly 6 hours." He stopped as he slightly chuckled.

Hermione looked at Draco. _'What? Is he stupid? How can he wait for 6 hours?'_

"The girl never showed up. I then heard afterwards that he failed almost all of his subjects, almost getting expelled from Hogwarts," Marvin continued.

The brunette looked thoughtfully at Marvin. _'Yeah, I did remember when a rumor was spread around Hogwarts about Draco being expelled from Hogwarts.'_

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT?!" Draco asked suddenly, now walking towards the two. "It's… it's in the past I don't care anymore."

"Huh?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco shook his head. "Anyway, never mind that, Hermione. I'm sorry, I was just shock. Can we just go back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded.

"Thanks, Marvin, I'll try to visit some time," Draco said as he led Hermione out of the shop and back to Hogwarts.

When Hermione heard what Marvin had told her, she can't help but feel slightly surprised.

'_You are full of surprises, Draco Malfoy,' _she told him in her thoughts.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed as she spotted him near the Hogwarts Lake. The blond stopped and looked at the person who called him. He smiled upon seeing Hermione.

"Hey," he said.

"Err… Draco… Err… This…," she stuttered as she handed him a book.

Draco stared at it. "Huh? What is this?"

"You said you wanted to read an interesting book, right?" Hermione asked and gulped. _'Maybe he wasn't serious when he said that. Ugh, Hermione, you're so gullible.' _"Err… I thought a lot about it. I don't really know if you like to read books but this book is very interesting. I thought you will enjoy reading a book written by this person… and…"

"Hermione," Draco said, breaking Hermione from her sentence.

"Hmm… why?" the brunette asked, looking at him.

"Thank you," the blond said, startling Hermione.

"Welcome, Draco," Hermione said, now, slowly, returning the smile. "I just like the author very much and I thought that you would like him, too."

Draco patted her head. "Thank you, again," he said. "Sorry, I need to go now; I have to attend a Quidditch practice. Goodbye!" he said as he started to run towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Hermione slowly touched the place where Draco had patted her. _'What I feel right now isn't so bad, right?' _she asked herself as she started to walk back to the Hogwarts castle. _'The potion lasts for 2 weeks. After 2 weeks, the feelings will disappear. It's possible… nothing will change.'_

The two didn't notice that two students were watching them from the Astronomy Tower.

"It is starting to be exciting, isn't it, Fred?" George asked.

Fred released a satisfied sigh. "Indeed, George, it's starting to be exciting."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Hermione is in the library, reading. Draco has a Quidditch practice so he can't keep her company. The brunette doesn't mind. Ever since she was going out with Draco, she wasn't reading often anymore. Sighing, the brunette stood up and went towards another bookshelf. A book then caught her eyes. She removed it from its place and looked at it closer. The book is entitled: _'Quidditch 101: All you need to know about Quidditch'_.

Suddenly having an interest to read it, Hermione sat down. She abandoned the books she was just reading a while ago and started to read this new book she had found.

The brunette really dislikes Quidditch because of the fact that she has a fear in flying but after reading the book, she can't deny, Quidditch is really interesting.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"What? You read it?" Draco asked, startled as he came into the library after their Quidditch practice.

"Err… yeah," Hermione said, "I just saw it in one of the bookshelves so I read it."

"What? If you just asked I would have let you borrow that book," Draco said. "I have one, you know."

"I… never liked Quidditch, Draco," Hermione said, fidgeting with a loose string of her robe. "I'm afraid of flying. But… I found that book really interesting. I found Quidditch really interesting."

"Hey," Draco said, "Why did you suddenly want to read that book?"

"Well… it wouldn't hurt for me to get to know Quidditch more, right?" Hermione said, giving him a smile. "I… just thought it would be nice to read that book."

"Why… why did you think it would be nice?" Draco asked.

"Umm…" Hermione said, not really knowing what to answer him. But then, shocked, she noticed a blush on both of Draco's cheek. "Draco?"

"I… I feel so happy, Hermione," the blond said, giving her a smile.

Hermione just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Days passed and the two continued to go out. Everyday, Hermione has to admit, she feels happy with Draco.

'_4 more days,' _Hermione thought as she was taking a bath in the bathtub in the Prefect's bathroom. _'The potion will end and so are my meetings with Draco,' _she thought as she popped a bubble. _'My feelings for Tristan hasn't changed at all but… what am I doing? Why do I… why do I wish these two weeks would last forever?' _she thought as she closed her eyes.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Hey, Hermione!" Draco said as he ran towards the brunette. "I heard that the author of your favorite book will come to Hogwarts next week!"

Hermione nodded her head. "I heard it, too, Draco! I feel quite excited already."

"You know, after I read his book, I quite liked him, too," Draco said, smiling at her.

Hermione returned his smile. "I'm glad."

"So, do you want to see him next week?" Draco asked. "Do you want to see him next week with me? We'll go see him… together."

The smile on Hermione's face disappeared. "Err… maybe…" _'Stupid! This promise would be broken because at that time…' _she thought as she felt tears forming on both of her eyes. Draco noticed it.

"Her-hermione!" Draco said, starting to be panicky. "Did I… did I say something wrong?"

"So-sorry," Hermione said, hastily wiping her tears. "Something's in my eye."

"Stop wiping it, then!" Draco exclaimed. "Your eyes might get irritated." He held her wrist and started running while pulling her. "You should hurry up and clean it!"

"Dr-Draco," she said as she looked at him. Unconsciously, more tears started to fall from her eyes. "Draco, wait a minute!"

The blond stopped and looked at Hermione with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I can go alone," Hermione said.

"Ah…" Draco said. Suddenly, he started to chuckle. "Idiot me. Of course! How can I go inside a girl's bathroom? I'll just wait, Hermione."

The brunette mutely nodded then walked inside the girl's bathroom. Once she closed the door, she leaned against it and started to wipe her tears again. _'I'm so stupid,' _she told herself, now uncontrollably crying. _'His soon-to-be changed feelings make me feel… so sad and lonely. But… but that's not the only thing that makes me sad… That smile and all the things we had done together are… all because of the potion?' _She wiped her tears then magically concealed the puffiness and redness of her eyes.

As she opened the door, Draco was nowhere to be seen. _'I think I'll just visit the twins,' _she thought as she walked towards the Astronomy Tower, thinking that maybe they are there.

When she arrived at the door of the Astronomy Tower, she stopped. _'I hope Mister Weasleys are here. I know talking to them won't change anything… also, I know I can't do anything.'_

Hermione slowly opened the door and as what she predicted, the twins are there. The only difference is that… Draco is there, too.

"Draco?" she asked inaudibly as she noiselessly closed the door, only leaving a small gap for her to hear their conversation.

"The potion would wear off tomorrow?" Draco asked. "I didn't think Hermione would believe the love potion would work. I mean, she's a very intelligent witch."

"What?" Hermione asked, now audible and seen by the three. "What did you say…? Is that true?"

"Hermione?!" Draco exclaimed. He stood up as Hermione started to run. "Damn it!" he exclaimed as he ran after her.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

'_Was everything a lie?' _Hermione asked as she just ran while tears fell down her eyes. _'Those three from the very start, they were just playing a joke on me? I… I feel so stupid!'_

Hermione just ran and ran, not really caring where she was going. Until, she bumped into someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" the person said. "Are you all right?"

Hermione looked at the person she had bumped into and saw that it was Tristan Blythe.

"Tristan…" Hermione said.

"Oh, you're the girl that comes to the library daily?" Tristan asked.

'_Tristan… you know who I am?' _Hermione asked him in her thoughts.

"The guy you were with last time, is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Not… not really," Hermione said.

"Ah, of course," Tristan said. "You seem like you are a studious girl. You are Hermione Granger, right? Everyone here in Hogwarts know that you are intelligent, Miss Granger. There is no way you would date a stupid Malfoy, right?" And then, he chuckled.

Hermione's eyes slightly narrowed.

'_I quit before even starting, you know?' _Hermione remembered him saying those words.

'_Draco's act is all a lie…' _she thought. _'But…' _"I always thought about you, Tristan."

Tristan looked arrogant. "Yes, I kno…"

"But I was sure there is no way we can be a couple, so I didn't even try," she told him coldly. "However, you didn't even try to understand those things. It seems you are the same too, Tristan. You shouldn't talk like that about Draco when you don't know him at all. Don't… DON'T TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT THE PERSON I LIKE!"

Tristan stared at Hermione, startled.

"I… I…" Hermione stuttered.

"Hold on!"

Hermione whipped her head around and saw Draco. Suddenly, he had wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Mister Blythe," Draco said. "I'm sorry but, this girl is my girlfriend!"

Hermione stared at him, shocked as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Would you please leave her alone?" the blond asked, giving Tristan a smile.

Tristan snorted. "Idiot crap. As if I did anything." And with that, he left.

"Draco…" Hermione said as the blond hugged her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, guilt really evident in the tone of his voice. "I knew everything from the start. I knew you always went to the library and that you always looked at that guy. But one day, those twins approached me and told some things."

'_**Are you just going to watch her? If you don't do anything, you'll lose her to that guy.' **_

"From the very start…" Draco said, pain on his face. "I… love you, Hermione, even without the love potion."

Hermione stared at him, shocked.

"I always…" Draco said, holding her tight. "I always… love you."

The brunette then started to cry uncontrollably. "I… I like you, too, Draco! A lot! But I… I'm still falling, Draco, I'm still falling."

The blond kissed her forehead. "Then I will wait until the day you completely fell. I'll wait to catch you."

Hermione buried her face on his shoulder and cried there.

"Shh… it's all right now," The blond said, stroking her hair. "Wipe your tears now."

The brunette rummaged inside her robe pocket. "I… I don't have any handkerchiefs. Do you have one, Draco?"

The blond chuckled. "Handkerchiefs are for sissy, Hermione…" he said, making Hermione chuckle softly, too. "But… I can lend you my hand," he said, as he started to wipe her tears.

Unbeknownst to the two, two people were watching them from afar.

"Truly, things turned out like you thought, Fred," George said. "You truly are a great brother."

"Oh well, you can't make anything sure one hundred percent, right?" Fred said, giving his brother a grin. "I couldn't know if Miss Granger's feelings would change. It's not something that can be predicted."

"Yeah, I agree," George said.

"Anyway…" Fred said. "It's a success! Give me five!"

And George did give him five. "Mission Accomplished!"

"**Love is beautiful. It's impossible to explain it with just words."**

**A/N: Waaah! End of story! I'm sori if some thought it is crappie! Anyway, I just want to say… I'm really sori to those who are reading my story 'Princess in Disguise'! I'm experiencing writer's block right now. Waaah! I'm really sori! I'm just busy! Graduation is coming… Anyway, read and review. Love ya all! 3 **

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :P**


End file.
